This invention relates to a semiconductor file memory (will be termed simply "file memory" hereinafter), and more particularly to a file memory capable of setting functions selectively after manufacture.
Conventional file memories have their functions designed to meet individual specifications, and the alteration of functions or specifications after manufacturing is not assumed. Therefore, it is not possible for one file memory to be used for different functions or specifications, but the file memory must be redesigned to meet additional requirements.